kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nia Frazier
Nia Sioux Frazier was born on June 20, 2001 to Holly Frazier and Evan Frazier. She started dance training at age 3 in Reign Dance Productions and later became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is well known for starring in Lifetime's hit reality TV show Dance Moms. As of 2018, Nia is now a regular on the long-running hit CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of "Dance Moms") 1, 2, Buckle My Shoe (with Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - unknown genre The Explorers (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - tap My Hair Looks Fierce (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - jazz The Lion Sleeps Tonight (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - n/a 5 Little Monkeys (with Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - acrobatic The Chicks (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - jazz All That Jazz (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - jazz 007 (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz Kissed a Boy (with Alex Biery, Selah Curran, Brooke Kosinski, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) - jazz ABC (with Maddie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, Paige Hyland, Brooke Kosinski & Mackenzie Ziegler) - Jazz - 2011 Rag Dolls (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Under the Weather (with Brooke Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Katherine Narasimhan, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - lyrical Where Have All the Children Gone (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brooke Kosinski, Chloe Lukasiak, Vivi-Anne Stein, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Glam (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Katherine Narasimhan, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) A Child is Born (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Man of La Mancha (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - acrobatic GNO (with Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz A Little Party (with Nina Cerniglia, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz America Gone (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, Auriel Welty, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Dollhouse (with Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Ryan Nogy, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary Everybody Goes - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Sarah Hunt, Olivia Ice, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Madison Porter, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Nameless - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Kalani Hilliker, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Haley Vrolijk, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 with Abby Lee Dance Company (on "Dance Moms") Dance Titles * Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 * National Preteen Miss Sheer Talent 2014 Runner-Up Titles * 2nd runner up for National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 * runner up for Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 * 8th runner up for Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2012 * runner up for Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2013 * 3rd runner up for Regional Teen Miss Energy 2015 * 1st runner up for National Teen Miss Center Stage 2015 Music Career In 2015, Nia released her first pop single entitled, "Star in Your Own Life" under the instruction of Aubrey O'Day. Shortly after the release of the single, she released a music video for the song. There was negative criticism regarding the video. Many thought that the video was too raunchy for a 13-year-old. Abby Lee Miller, Nia's dance teacher, commented that the video had nothing to do with the song and was inappropriate. Acting Career Filmography Television Movies Trivia *Nia was born & raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. *Nia began dancing at Abby Lee Miller's studio when she was 3 years old and joined the ALDC when she was 5 years old. *In 2011, Nia said that her favorite dance styles were acro (to perform) & jazz (to watch), but in 2015, she said her favorite styles were musical theater & contemporary. *Nia has a medical condition called RND (or Reflex Neurovascular Dystrophy) and because of it, she was an inpatient at the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh in 2009. Her mother, Holly is a board member with the Institute. *Nia's favorite dance moves are the "death drop" and side aerials. *In 2011, Nia said that wanted to be a Rockette when she grows up, but if she doesn't dance, she would be an artist. *In 2012, Nia was dancing 4 to 5 days for 3 to 4 hours. *Nia is skilled in playing the piano, drums, and also writes music. *Along with dance & music, Nia has taken lessons in chess, swimming & karate (where she earned a purple belt). *This year, it was announced that the current season of Dance Moms will be her last, as it was announced that she's leaving the show. Gallery 66de7aae169b70ab54a405a794ec3ed9.jpg BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG 2e06f264871d479f8e9e44e8b871c381.jpg Nia_Season_3_Pyramid_HQ.png Nia_pyramid_Season_5_cappendm_crop-levels.png Nia_pyramid_Season_5_b_cappendm.png Nia4.5.jpg 106F6962-51AE-4BA1-81C2-FB41CB7050DF.JPG 3b8800f20e938b20f06d1ef07506c348.jpg 7384f3deb5c05b662050d5ab68108b75.jpg Breaking_My_Heart.png Cabaret_for_a_Cause_Nia_Goodbye_Maya_6.jpg d831069ff02be1ab8e08036156ba72c5.jpg tumblr_lwexqjEiim1r5i72bo1_500.png Nia_S6.5_Headshot.jpg ImagesCA5212RE.jpg ImagesCATETBHO.jpg Nia9eary.jpg 6bde52d52062bac18199212cc1edfe22.jpg 93580da4958424f60644b9e69833309d.png 3617980_orig.jpg b937d68cb4af065d62c23c569db28886.jpg jacketdress.jpg Nia_photoshoot_July2015.jpg Nia_sharkcookie_02.jpg Nia_Sharkcookie_4.jpg Nia_WW_costume.jpg Tumblr_na3sn7l6rq1st6smgo1_500.jpg 068fa6c09221a46e9cdc0735d003c346.jpg 530_Nia_Bye_Felicia_1.png 2077729fc28ec7bae465a274680a5a02.png large.jpg MI0003900372.jpg nia-frazier.jpg nia-frazier-2.jpg Nia-Sioux-Frazier-music-video_vidcap_via_okmagazine.jpg nianomatterwhat.jpg One_Small_Girl.png Tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko1_500.png Tumblr_m7saqufllP1r1ii1oo4_250.png 668bc8488f5667bf2f73cd7e2025577c.jpg|Nia and her mother Holly Nia Sioux Frazier.jpg Nia Sioux.jpg Nia_2017_Headshot.jpg Nia_Frazier_-_(Nia_Sioux)_-_August2015.jpg Nia_Glitter_Mag_(1).jpg C7j5LHkV4AAuC8D.jpg C7n6JqhX0AICXfI.jpg 14606985 1530196556994085 3573667980048859136 n.jpg Videos File:Nia Frazier Baila Solo File:"BollyWood" Nia's Solo DanceMoms Episode 8 File:The Golden Rule - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Nia Frazier Solo "Can I Do This?" Dance Moms (S5, E25) File:Dance Moms Nia Frazier Solo "The Promised Land" S7 E10 File:Dance Moms Nia Solo - I'll Do Anything For You File:Dance Moms Nia Frazier Cathedral File:House of Voodoo - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Dance Moms - Nia Frazier - Master of Disguise (S5, E22) File:Nia Frazier - SOLO 2013 20's Scat File:Dance Moms Nia Frazier Working Girl File:Streetstar - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Nia Frazier Solo "Cookie" Dance Moms S6,E2 File:"I Like the 60's" - Dance Moms - Season 2 - Solo Performance by Nia Frazier File:Bye Felicia - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:No Matter What - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Dance Moms - Nia Frazier Solo "Getting Away with Murder" S7 E6 File:Dance Moms-Nia's Solo-They Call Me Laquifa File:Down To The River - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Freedom in Paradise - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms File:Dance Moms - Nia Frazier Solo "Damsel In Distress" (Full Dance) File:Goodbye Maya - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Dance Moms - Nia Frazier Solo "Underdog" File:Dance Moms - Nia Frazier - Money Makes The World Go Down (S6, E8) File:Nia Frazier en pointe @ ALDC Showcase File:Nia Frazier The Color Purple' FULL SOLO Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 11 File:Abby Lee Dance Company - Amber Alert (Nationals 2014) External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:The Irreplacables Category:National Title Winners